


Return

by Krasimer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward approaches the Gate and asks for something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

Breathe.

Just breathe.

Golden eyes open slowly, focusing in on the black monstrosity before him and there is little hope in them. Hatred sparks brightly, followed by rage, and there is no hope in his eyes. There is determination and terror and everything he is feeling is worrying him, but he shows it nowhere but his eyes.

 _'What do you want?'_ it questions him, a voice that isn't quite a voice echoes through his head, like someone dragging a knife through his thoughts. Dividing them and distracting him from what he desperately wants to be able to say. _'Why are you bothering me?'_

He swallows around the dryness in his throat, trying to breathe. For a moment, he thinks he sees the mussed black hair, so dark that it shines in the low light and the undertone of blue that it holds almost steals his words away. He speaks, however, reining in the words and pushing them out again. "I want to go."

_'Go where? Be specific.'_

Eyes nearly as dark as his hair, warmth billowing off of him and it makes sense because he controls flames and he is the flames and it doesn't make sense because someone that dark should never be able to create that much light. Someone like that should never be able to create such a spark within the darkness and that it has happened has changed everything he thought he once knew. 

"I want to go back to him." he whispers the words like a secret, loud enough to be heard, quiet enough that it feels like he could simply snatch them back out of the air. "I want to be with him."

_'What makes you think he wants you back?'_

And those words from it make him want to retch, make him want to empty himself of everything and lie down and never move again because it would hurt less to die like that than to know. 

But the spark in the darkness grows ever brighter, flares ever stronger, and his face hardens, resolute and strong. "There is no way to know, but I will never know if I don't try."

For a heart stopping second, the presence of the black gate seems to try and engulf him, tries to swallow him whole.

Then it speaks again, and if it had a face, he would swear that it would be looking smugly at him. 

_'Wise words, Elric.'_ the voice is pounding in his head now, threatening to tear him apart. _'Very well.'_ Then the blackness closes in and a contented sigh echoes around him.

 

When he wakes up, there's a set of worried voices flying back and forth above his head. It takes a second, but he recognizes the scent of cigarette smoke that is currently trailing off the man shaking his shoulder.

"Boss! You're awake!" Havoc sounds delighted, and when he sits up and blinks slowly, the older man waves everyone back a bit more. "We wer-"

The thudding of boots on the floor cuts him off, seconds before a blur of blue and black passes by him. Arms wrapping around the smaller form still sitting on the floor, Roy breathes deeply and pulls Edward closer.

"Ed." he murmurs it reverently, like a prayer to some little known god. "Edward.

There's a moment of silence as everyone watches the shorter man wrap both of his arms around Roy, clasping them behind his back and pulling him that much closer. Gold eyes meet black and there's a smile shared between them.

"Came back for you."

Those words are all he manages before Roy pins him back to the ground, connected at the mouth, as if he were trying to draw Ed's soul out of his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from writing my NaNoWriMo, because I feel like I am going to burn out on writing it.


End file.
